


Apologies

by reinadefuego



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: There's a bruise on Chris, and Jilly accidentally put it there.





	Apologies

"You okay?" Jilly murmured, kissing the bruise on Chris's back. She hadn't intended on pushing her into the knob last night, but trying to get the door open _and_ themselves inside? When it came to domesticity, her multitasking skills weren't as up to scratch as they should've been. "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

Chris propped herself up on her elbows and looked over her shoulder. There was something so beautiful about the way Jilly showed concern. It wasn't feigned and merely for display, she genuinely was worried about hurting Chris. "At least it wasn't your tripod."

"That was one time."

She pulled Jilly down onto the mattress and kissed her, clutching at her hips and tugging her closer as she did so. "You know, I didn't get to finish what I was doing last night before you fell asleep. Wanna pick up where we left off?"

"You have work in an hour, babe."

"Luca will cover for me, now take those clothes off."


End file.
